Mass Volunteer
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: The Volunteer has saved mankind in HIS dimension. But now he needs to help another. The worst thing: he has to work with aliens. WARNING: Violence, Gore, Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

Colonel James Miah was on the first mission of the X-COM project. The mission, where alien life was first spotted and three soldiers died. James was the only survivor. His class was Support and he stayed back with medkits and smoke grenades while his other team ran on ahead. As the project continued, James became known as The Survivor thanks to his unique ability to survive wounds that would normally kill a hardened soldier.

James's family was one of the first to be taken or killed. His wife was butchered in her home and his little girl was taken. James found her while raiding the Alien Base. During the mission, after a particularly nasty fight, James and his team were sweeping for hostiles. James saw a tank but his fatherly instincts were going mad. He stepped closer and peered into it. The mangled face of his daughter peered back. James' gun fell from numb fingers. The team with James did their best to help him but they ultimately just called the Skyranger to take James for psychiatric help. Instead, James took his gun off the floor and ran ahead of the team, despite their shouting.

The team of five followed James and they saw carnage. Sectoid bodies were tossed and half-melted, a Cyberdisc and it's Drones were in a mangled mess down the hall, Muton's and a Muton Berserker were tossed against a wall with inhumane strength and the Muton Berserker's claw was stuck in it's face.

James himself was beating the Sectoid Commander within an inch of it's life. Any Psionic powers it attempted failed when James punched it's brain and it's weapon was ripped from it's hands at the start of the fight. The team of five managed to get James off the Commander as they Arc Projected it and took it in for study. James was ordered for psychiatric help. After a few days of tests and questions, James was cleared for duty.

After the autoposy of the Sectoid Commander, James was called down to the new 'Psionic Labs'. He was tested and, after a few days in the machine, was found to have Psionic Powers. He, along with another Psionic, taught each other their powers and how to best use them.

Now, Colonel James Miah was standing in front of The Device in the Alien Mothership. He had pushed his team of three, two had died along the way, out the room. James, with his Plasma Rifle on his back, Plasma Pistol strapped to his thigh and his Psy Suit strapped on, was walking up to the Device. He raised his hands around the Psi Orb and focused his powers, forcing the ship to travel up. Eventually, as the ship rose into space, James saw a flash of his mangled daughter and knew that this was his revenge.

The ship imploded on itself.

James got his revenge, but his story is not over...

James woke in a strange station. His surroundings were covered in thick-looking metal plating. He got onto his feet and raised two fingers to his temple, checking for life signs around him. Tens of life forms were in a building near him but they weren't human. He growled quietly and retrieved his Plasma Rifle from his back and crouched low. He leant against the wall. He leant slightly to the right and looked inside the building. Two aliens he'd never seen with four eyes and particularly ugly faces were chatting. He looked around the room and saw nothing so he looked at the window and saw a rusty latch on the bottom. He turned it, cringing when it squeaked, and crept in the window. He took out his Plasma Knife, custom-made for him. He activated it. One of the ugly aliens, speaking in a tongue he didn't understand, was right above him.

James popped up and covered one alien's mouth and shot the other. The alien's mouth he had covered, he stabbed with his Plasma Knife. The searing tempreture cauterized the wound, stopping any blood from falling. James placed the body down. He snuck over to a door and stood next to it and listened. Two aliens were conversing, both sounded business-like. He readied his Pistol and tapped the holographic button. The door opened and James stepped in silently. He saw what looked like a weapons deal. He saw another four-eyed alien, a girls looking one and two Muton looking aliens. He judged about how much it would take to kill them and took out an Alien Grenade from his belt of three. He held it a couple seconds, then tossed it. The five aliens looked at the grenade dumbly before it blew.

The smoke faded and James got out from his cover. He looked over the destruction. The bird-like alien was still alive, though barely. James walked up to him and slapped the hand down that was raised pathetically. He knelt down and put two fingers on the alien's brain before utilizing his Psionic Powers and sucking out memories and information.

Five minutes later, James let go of the dying alien and stepped back. He raised his Plasma Pistol and killed the Alien. He took the Turian's Omni-tool and utilized it's knowledge on the translator before fleeing the scene, using his new knowledge leeched from the Turian.

 **30 minutes later...**

James had acquired himself an apartment, though it was rather rundown and damp. James was currently sifting through the information taken forcefully from the Turian and was pleased to at least know where he was. But it still left the question on how he got here. A knock was heard on his door.

"Human. I know you're in there." A Batarian's voice stated. "Aria wants to talk to you over in Afterlife. Get moving." Footsteps walking away from him told James that the Batarian had left. He tried to calm himself.

'These aren't the Aliens trying to kill Humanity. You can try diplomacy.' James thought. He sighed and used the Turian's knowledge to make his way to Afterlife.

 **In Afterlife...**

James had to stop his Psionic Powers from creating a Rift powerful enough to tear the station apart. Him being surrounded by Alien's in a bar was only asking for trouble. He was walking towards Aria T'loak when a Batarian stopped him. He had to stop himself from pulling out his Plasma Pistol and melting his face. The Batarian ran his Omni-tool over him.

"I was told you wanted to see me." James stated over the loud music.

"He's clear." The Batarian stepped out of James' way.

"Yes I did. I saw you on the cameras and you have me curious." Aria motioned for James' to sit. James glared at her but compiled.

"If you expect a explanation of my powers, I'd be happy to rip you in half with them." James growled. This Aria T'loak was already grating on his nerves.

"I don't take lightly to threats." Aria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wasn't threatening. I was making a statement." James smirked at her. Aria laughed.

"You've got balls. I can tell that you and me are going to get along just fine." Aria smiled at James. James' hand discreetly moved toward his Plasma Pistol. "I've for a job that needs doing. You do it and I'll set you up with an actual apartment instead of the run-down place you reside in."

"What is it?" James asked.

"An old associate of mine decided that it was a good idea to try to overthrow me. For a few days, he's been gathering troops to fight me. I'd send a few men after him but he hasn't broken Omega one rule. Yet." Aria explained.

"So you need me to kill some stupid fucker? Easy enough. Send his location to my Omni-tool." James stated then stood and left without waiting for a reply. A sigh was heard and his Omni-tool pinged.


	2. Chapter 2

James had finished the job. Really, Aria must have been expecting more resistance. All he had to face was a Krogan, a couple Batrarians and a Turian, though the Turian was the leader without a weapon.

 **In Afterlife...**

James was once again inside Afterlife. He headed toward Aria when the Turian guard stopped him.

"She's talking to someone." The Turian did not sound threatening so he didn't expect lies. He stood to the aside when three Humans, a Human male with N7 on his armour, a Human woman in a skintight suit and a black Human male wearing some actual clothes that possibly had armour inside. The man with N7 on his armour looked at him as he passed and James tensed discreetly but the three Humans just carried on. He discreetly read the N7 man's mind.

 _Recruit. Humanity in danger. Need team. Interesting armour on that man._

 **Shepard's POV...**

Commander Alexander Shepard walked away from Aria, Jacob and Miranda to his left and right. He walked down the steps before noticing a weirdly armoured man.

His armour was purple and ran over his entire body, except his head. It looked extremely smooth and streamlined.

His face was Caucasian. With tanned skin, green eyes and brown hair, cut to military standard and a slight stubble. Shepard gave this man a note to see if he would be any good on his mission.

 **James' POV...**

James' interest was peeked and his soldier instincts were going haywire. This 'Shepard's mind told him that humanity was in danger. He walked up to Aria.

"Your job's done." James stated after he sat down.

"I saw. Good job. I've never seen weapons like yours. Shields completely ignore them and they melt everything. Cover, armour, skin." Aria scratched her chin.

"My secrets are my own." James reminded Aria, who nodded. "Who was that you were just talking to?"

"A supposedly dead man. Commander Shepard." Aria began. "He was looking for people and aliens willing to go on a suicide mission and help him stop human colonies being abducted."

"Sounds like something right up my alleyway." James mused. "Where is he?"

"He's going to get Archangel. I'll send you the location and I'll send him a message about you." Aria tapped her Omni-tool as James stood up and left.

 **Shepard's POV...**

Shepard was in a transport heading toward Archangel when his Omni-tool pinged. He opened the message sent by Aria to him.

 _Sender: Aria T'Loak_

 _Receiver: Alexander Shepard_

 _Subject: Another Recruit_

 _I've found a man who wants to join you on your mission._

 _He's capable. Killed two Krogans, a bunch of Turians and two Batarians single-handedly._

 _His weapons are powerful. His pistol and assault rifle ignore shields and melt any cover I've seen him fire at. Both require heat sinks so ammunition shouldn't be a problem. The maker is unknown._

 _His armour is amazing too. Bullet ping of it harmlessly. Even a Claymore Shotgun at close range does nothing more than move him back a step without even scratching or denting the armour. An unknown maker as well._

 _He also a powerful barrier that can withstand machine gun fire for a full minute. It protects his head also so he doesn't require a helmet unless he's going into a place where there is no oxygen._

 _He also seems to have a new much more powerful and capable form of biotics. They are purple and seemed to be enhanced by his armour._

 _He's a soldier, so he should follow your orders._

 _He does seem to have a hatred for aliens but he can work with them well if need be._

Shepard scratched his chin. This new recruit sounded very promising. The dislike of aliens could be a problem but Shepard should be able to find out why.

"What was that commander?" Miranda asked, ever the information gatherer for her boss, the Illusive Man.

"Another Recruit. He's gonna be coming with us to get Archangel." Shepard replied. He didn't trust Miranda but he did have some trust for Jacob.

"We'll find out if he's gonna be a nuisance or asset when we get there Miranda." Jacob agreed with Shepard that bringing in anyone who could be a possible asset was good. He disagreed with Miranda that anyone they bring has to be from The Illusive Man.

 **The Illusive Man's POV...**

The Illusive Man was alerted as Shepard received a message. He opened it.

 _Sender: Aria T'Loak_

 _Receiver: Alexander Shepard_

 _Subject: Another Recruit_

 _I've found a man who wants to join you on your mission. His name is Colonel James Miah. He isn't Alliance however._

 _He's capable. Killed two Krogans, a bunch of Turians and two Batarians single-handedly._

 _His weapons are powerful. His pistol and assault rifle ignore shields and melt any cover I've seen him fire at. Both require heat sinks so ammunition shouldn't be a problem. He also seems to have a kind of super grenade. The maker of these is unknown._

 _His armour is amazing too. Bullet ping of it harmlessly. Even a Claymore Shotgun at close range does nothing more than move him back a step without even scratching or denting the armour. An unknown maker as well._

 _He also a powerful barrier that can withstand machine gun fire for a full minute. It protects his head also so he doesn't require a helmet unless he's going into a place where there is no oxygen. Unknown maker as well._

 _He also seems to have a new much more powerful and capable form of biotics. They are purple and seemed to be enhanced by his armour._

 _He's a soldier, so he should follow your orders._

 _He does seem to have a hatred for aliens but he can work with them well if need be._

The Illusive Man was curious. Weapons that melt most cover, grenades that are better than anything ever made by anyone and armour that shrugs off a shotgun that can put down a Krogan Battle master. A powerful barrier that can deflect machine gun fire for a minute, a soldier and a hatred for aliens. This seemed like a perfect asset for Cerberus.

If he could get his hands on that tech, it could jump humanity to their rightful place as rulers.


End file.
